Untitled Script
by SidVicious1
Summary: This is the first script i have ever written... This is a story of a Father and Son. Very depressing


Untitled Project

By: Brandon Siddall

EXT – RETIREMENT HOME – DAY

The retirement home is dark and cold, a sign identifies this as Golden Acres Senior Facility. The parking lot is sparse and there are few cars there. There is a van marked GASF double parked in a handicapped area. The trees surrounding the area have no leaves. It is fall, the clouds are dark and foreboding. There are houses dotting the area but it is mostly just open grass and bare trees.

INT – RET. HOME HALLWAY - LIT

The hallways of Golden Acres are white and uncomfortable, a few orderlies are walking through the halls and going in and out of rooms. One orderly is pushing a cart with various items (Tissue Paper, Toilet Paper, Cleaning Supplies) A few residents at this Senior Facility are walking together slowly, with no ambition, and no real agenda. No one is speaking except for 2 orderlies who seem to be making some kind of joke.

INT – BERNIE'S ROOM - DIM

There is a man laying in a hospital type bed. This man is BERNIE, He is unshaven and his hair is unkempt. He appears to be in his 60's. He is tucked in and is sleeping. There is a TV on right beside him on some infomercial. Right beside the TV is a phone. There is a tray on the other side of the man with a half eaten chicken breast and some vegetables. The room is not very different from the hallway except that the lights are down low in this room. There are a few pictures of BERNIE and his son Travis. The door is shut and aside from the low sounds of the television the room is quiet. Bernie begins to stir.

INT – NURSE'S STATION – LIT

There are two nurses behind a high counter, Julie and Lydia. They are gossiping about their relationships. They are dressed in baby blue scrubs. We join them Mid-Conversation.

Julie

...and he was in bed with his sisters friend, you know that one with the pink streak in her hair.

Lydia gasps and begins to talk but stops when she notices a light blinking near her phone. On the cluttered desktop.

Lydia

Damn Mr. Hester

INT – BERNIE'S ROOM – DIM

Bernie is out of bed now. He is wearing Boxers and a V-Neck (Stretched out) White Shirt. He is screaming at his TV. His phone is knocked off of the hook. The tray of food is now on the floor and the vegetables are all over. Bernie is screaming his son's name.

Bernie  
TRAVIS!! TRAVIS!! WHERE ARE YOU!!

Bernie knocks one of the pictures down in a fury he kicks his bed (on wheels) and he falls on the floor. Scrambling on the ground,

Bernie

TRAVIS!! COME GET ME!! WHERE AM I!! TRAVIS!!

The door opens and the lights come on, two orderlies come into the picture they are large strapping men with white clothes and black belts. Bernie seems lost and scared, the men pick Bernie up off of the ground. He is uncooperative and he doesn't stand, he goes dead weight. Everyone seems to be moving really fast. Nurse Lydia comes in behind the two men and tries to calm Bernie down. Lydia tries talking over Bernie's yelling

Lydia

MR. HESTER, Please sir, calm down!

Bernie struggles against the men and yells at the nurse

Bernie

Let me go BITCH!!

Lydia

Calm down Mr. Hester and we will let you go!

Bernie

TRAVIS!! TRAVIS!! PLEASE GET THESE NAZI'S AWAY FROM ME!! TRAVIS!!

Lydia motions to one of the orderlies and he restrains Bernie against a wall knocking more pictures off the wall falling to the ground. Lydia pulls a syringe from off camera and holds it up to the light. Flicking the syringe for air bubbles.

Lydia

This will make you more cooperative Mr. Hester. Just a little prick now. Just calm down sir.

Bernie

INJECT YOURSELF BITCH!! DO IT!! DO IT!! TRAVIS!!

Lydia moves in closer to Bernie and we quickly cut scene.

INT – RECREATION AREA – DAY

Bernie is sitting in a chair with a blank expression on his face. In the background other senior citizens are playing various table games. Some are just walking aimlessly around the room. Bernie looks to be melting into the chair. There is an empty chair on either side of him. He wipes his nose and HARRY walks up and sits in the chair on his right. Harry is shorter and fatter than Bernie. He is carrying a Newspaper.

Harry

I heard they done it to ya again, yeah?

Harry waits for Bernie to say something and he begins again when Bernie doesn't speak.

Harry

Its getting worse ya know, they are gonna give it to you everyday now. You gotta stop with them damn episodes.

Someone walks up and tries to just take the paper

Harry

Get outa here Alice, get your own damned paper.

He turns his attention back to Bernie

Harry

I got mail Bernie, I heard from my grand-daughter. She is graduating next month isn't that grand? Bernie? Did ya hear my little grand daughter is graduating. She is making something of herself, she's gonna be a senator. Believe that.. My little pumpkin...

INT – BERNIE'S ROOM – DIM

Bernie has the same look on his face, he is in bed and the TV is off. He is staring at the small sliver of light that is barely coming into his room from the outside. The phone is ringing but he makes no attempt to answer it. Bernie continues to stare at the sliver of light. A Voice over plays while we look at Bernie in bed.

Bernie (VO)

My boy Travis is a real go getter, thats a boy that knows just where he is going in life. Travis is the most caring and loving boy a father could ever have.

Travis (Child – VO)

You know mom told me I could be whatever I wanted too be when I grew up! Did ya know that pop? Did ya?

Bernie (VO)

And right she was Trav, you can be anything you wanna be. You mom was one hundred percent right.

Travis (Child – VO)

Pop, when i grow up I wanna be a real life Astronaut.

Bernie (VO)

You will be son.

Bernie mouths the rest of this line.

Bernie (VO)

You will be.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT – SUPERMARKET PARKING LOT – MORNING

There are a lot of cars in this parking lot, we are focused on a green pickup truck. Older model but not too old late 70's maybe early 80's with a camper shell. The windows are fogged up. There is no one in the parking lot but there are a lot of cars. Pan close to the truck.

INT – TRUCK CAB – MORNING

Inside the truck we meet Travis a young man with black neck length greasy hair. He is very uncomfortable, breathing heavy. He is fiddling on the steering wheel and looking in all of the mirrors. Travis looks very nervous.

Travis

Come on.. whats taking you.

He messes with the dashboard and tries to wipe the windshield from the inside with his sweater sleeve. Travis notices something in one of his side mirrors. He starts to calm down.

Travis

Alright man come on, you got it.

The passenger side door opens up and Luke jumps in with a ski mask on and a duffel bag in one hand. He is out of breath and he rips the mask off. He is frantic and yells.

Luke

DRIVE MAN FUCKING DRIVE!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!! DRIVE!!

Travis starts the car and starts apologizing he becomes really nervous again while he puts the truck in reverse. He starts yelling while getting the truck out of the parking space.

Travis

Sorry man, im fuckin sorry!

Luke

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT RUNNING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE HURRY IT THE FUCK UP!!

Travis

Sorry man, god im so sorry. Please...

Luke looks behind him and breaths a sigh of relief when they are clear of the parking lot. He seems to be happy because no one is following them. Travis is frantic on the wheel, but he steadies up and begins to drive normally. Luke sets the duffel bag on his lap and opens it up.

Travis

What is that man? What did you... Whats in the bag man? What did you get?

Luke

What? What the fuck do you think i got man? I got some milk. Use your fuckin' head man.

Travis

Your right Luke sorry, im sorry.

Luke

Jesus fucking Christ Travis you have to use that fucking brain man.

Luke shows four bundles of 20 dollar bills. They have 2000 dollars. They are both excited about the loot.

Travis

Yeah FUCK YEAH!! Look at that shit MAN!! HELL YEAH!!

Luke pulls his 9MM Hand Gun out of the duffel bag too. Travis becomes erratic!

Travis

What the fuck is that man, a gun? YOU USED A FUCKING GUN?

Luke

No I was gonna walk in and ask for it. Of course I used a Fucking gun moron!

Travis looks at the gun wearily, he really doesn't like the sight of the gun. It makes him visibly uncomfortable.

Travis

Yeah but you didn't shoot anyone did you? Tell me you didn't shoot someone. OH GOD YOU SHOT SOMEONE!? OH GOD!!

Luke  
No, Fucking moron, I didn't. Not yet anyway... Now shut the fuck up and drive, ok, just get us to Staci's Pad.

Travis

Ok, ok sorry man, don't worry about it. Its cool. I got it. Staci's right.

Luke

Shut the fuck up stop fucking bumbling... what the fuck?

Travis

Sorry Luke, really...

Luke

Whatever

Luke sighs and looks out of the passenger window and taps on the glass a little bit. Travis looks like he is calming down. But he is still Nervous.

EXT – HIGHWAY – DAY

The truck speeds down the Highway and we can see that the highway is virtually empty. There are a few semi trucks passing here and there.

Fade Out

Fade In

EXT – STACI'S TENEMENT APARTMENT – NOON

The green truck pulls up to the Apartment parking lot and quickly pulls into a space. It screeches to a stop and jerks with the momentum from the speed of the truck. The building is old and tall it is in a very bad area. There are two or three people sitting in front of the building. Both Travis and Luke get out of the truck at the same time. Luke has the duffel bag over his shoulder and he puts the gun into his belt line. Very casually, Travis twirls his keys and they both walk up to the front door of this apartment. Travis walks up to the door, he looks to the wall near the door where there is a Intercom System. He presses Staci's apartment on the Intercom System.

Intercom System

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ

Travis looks worried and nervously runs his hand through his hair, and he pulls on his collar. He is very relived and nearly hugs the wall when Staci answers. A little Annoyed.

Staci (VO)  
What? Who is it?

Travis

Oh man, Staci, Oh man come on its Trav and Luke! Let us up man, we got it.

Staci is silent for a long time, Travis looks worried again and he paces away from the intercom box. Luke shifts his position standing there but remains still.

Staci (VO)

Well get your asses up here and bring that shit!

Travis nearly jumps for joy and he waits for the BUZZ on the door before he can open up the door to get inside. Once the BUZZ goes off he throws open the door and holds it open for Luke who strolls into the Apartment complex. Travis follows behind.

INT – STACI'S APARTMENT – NOON

Staci walks to her front door and unlocks the deadbolt and lets the door swing open a little. There is cigarette smoke in the air and she is holding a baby in her left hand. Staci has short blonde hair and is wearing a pink dirty tank top with no bra. She is also wearing a pair of short cut off shorts. Its noon but it looks like she just woke up. The baby is wearing nothing but a diaper. The interior of the Apartment is kind of late 70's style. A lot of drab brown and olive green. Staci walks into the kitchen and picks up a cigarette. She takes a drag and blows the smoke away from the baby. There is a slight knock at the door and Luke and Travis make their way into the apartment. Luke throws his duffel bag down on the ground and walks off camera. Travis stands near the door and eyes the baby and the cigarette.

Luke (OC)

Oh shit man I am fuckin tired

Luke is sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment which is adjoined to the kitchen and front door area. The couch is brown, orange and red. Floral print. It is stained in several areas. There is a very large pile of clothes next to the couch and a lot of trash bags filled with god knows what. In front of the couch is a small shrewd glass and aluminum table. The table is crusted with various liquids. There is a small amount of cocaine viable on the table as well.

Luke

Why dont you clean this shit up? Fuckin messy!

Staci (OC)

Well fuck you too! You really know how to greet a lady. (Cough) Hey Trav how are ya doin baby?

Travis is looking less and less nervous, he walks into the living room and stands near the couch. He looks out of the window but there is nothing out there but dark clouds.

Travis

Its gonna rain today, you know that right? You can smell it.

Staci

Oh yeah? Hows that?

Luke

FUCK THAT (Angrily) Look Staci I got the money. Two Thousand dollars just like we said. Now call Bug and we can get our shit. Right?

Luke shoots up from the couch and walks over to Staci the two get inches from each other and Luke presses in close to her. She blows smoke in his face and pushes him away. Staci rolls her eyes, she motions to Travis.

Staci

Honey throw me that phone on the table, please?


End file.
